US 2005/0277842 discloses a monitor respiration movement device to be used on humans and also on animals for controlling respiration movements and specially to control the apnea periods on infants. The device comprises an accelerometer and a micro controller, wherein the accelerometer includes a motion detector and a plurality of output plugs and wherein the micro controller includes a plurality of input sockets. The plurality of output plugs is connected to the plurality of input sockets and the micro controller includes signal outputs which are connected to an alarm means.